Ripple Effect
by werewolf-twilight
Summary: Kyuubi didn't attack, but he and Naruto are still bound because of the actions of Minato Namikaze. Kyuubi will help to raise Naruto to be the greatest ninja that the demon world Makai and the Elemental Nations have seen since the Rikudou Sennin.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I'm starting a story that's not a one-shot. This will be an actual story with an actual plot. I came up with this idea a long time ago and I'm just now getting it on paper.

**Warning: Contains violence, strong language, gore, sexual content (in later chapters.), possible yoai/yuri and some twists on characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters. I do own this idea (maybe). **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Person in head talking"

'**Person in head thinking'**

Please review and tell me what you think.

_Finally Revised: not much different but I'm revising and updating the third chapter. Hope to have a long update and get chapter 4 out soon. Enjoy!_

When a rock is dropped into a pond, a single ripple is formed, and from that ripple many more ripples are formed. Using the same principal, when one decision is made or one act is committed, so too will follow many other decisions and acts. This so called ripple effect changed the course of a boy's life, even before he was born.

August 5th:

The street was dark and cold, not a soul in sight.

" Kitsune in position." said a tall man with red, blonde streaked hair and blood red eyes that had slit pupils. He watched the deserted city below, from his perch on a tall building, waiting for his team to reply. Ten minutes went by with no response.

" Are units Tanuki and Hebi ready?" he asked, voice icy to cover his concern. Another ten minutes of silence passed.

" Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" a ghastly scream pierced the silence of the night. Kitsune raced toward the scream. 'Please don't let it be Tanuki.'

Upon arriving at the scene, Kitsune saw a dead woman with blonde hair and a dead man who looked like he could be her brother. The woman had blood dripping from the side of her mouth; her eyes were wide and showed the emotions that she had felt before her death. There was pain, fear, rage, betrayal, and longing reflected in her glassy dead eyes. Her stomach was ripped open, spilling her blood and guts all around her. With legs spread wide and her left leg bent slightly, she looked like an innocent girl having sex for the first time; well if you ignore the blood and guts spilling out of her still steaming body. Kitsune looked over at the dead man. The man's eyes were filled with determination and grim acceptance. There were no physical wounds on the man's body, however Kitsune did not have the time to figure out how the man died; he had to find his team.

He got away from the dead bodies so he could try and smell his team out. There was no scent to be found. 'Where is my team? They can't have disappeared off the planet, we haven't gotten that ability yet.' Kitsune sighed. He was in deep shit. "Fuck!" he muttered quietly. He spent the next few hours searching for his teammates in vain before finally heading back to the underworld.

2 Months later, October 6th:

'Why the hell am I here again? Oh, right, because the council of elders forced me to work here. And to further my descent into hell, I don't even get paid!' He was currently surrounded by the true incarnation of evil, academy students. More precisely demon children. With as difficult as they were to deal with Kyuubi wondered why anyone would want to have children.

"Hey, Kyuubi-sensei, when are we going to learn how to use yokai?" one of the brats asked. Kyuubi sighed.

"Later, for now I have to teach you guys history." he said gruffly. All of the children let out a groan.

"But why?" one student asked.

"Yeah, why?" another exclaimed. Soon all of the students were screaming questions at him. He was about to use some very profound language to shut them up, when someone came into the classroom.

"Now, now children, be nice to Kyuu-sensei, he's just doing his job." a nasally, baby talking, too high-pitched voice said. Kyuubi cringed. The class turned to look at the speaker, and they had surprisingly shut up, even though they still looked disappointed.

"And how are you Nibi-san?" Kyuubi asked, sarcasm lacing his words.

"I'm fine. I just came to check and see how you were doing." Nibi said, her voice overly sweet. Kyuubi was having to fight off the urge to hit her.

"Well, now that you've done that, you can go." Kyuubi said, giving her a not so subtle hint. Nibi pouted.

"I thought that you might enjoy my company." she said. Kyuubi could hear the enamel being ground to dust as he grit his teeth. 'Yes of course I want YOUR company. Fucking moron.' "Nibi-san I'm teaching. Why would I want your company?" Kyuubi asked politely, the mocking undertone not going unnoticed by Nibi. Nibi threw her head back haughtily.

"Alright, fine. I'm leaving." under her breath so only Kyuubi could hear, she whispered,

"I can tell when I'm not wanted." Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, see ya." and under his breath so only Nibi could hear, he muttered,

"And good riddance." Nibi bristled and slammed the door shut behind her. Kyuubi turned back to look at the class and they were all staring at him.

"What?" he yelled exasperatedly. One kid turned to his neighbor and whispered,

"Maybe it's a lover's quarrel." Kyuubi's eye twitched. 'I will not kill the evil little brats. I will not mutilate the children. I will not go on a killing spree. I...'

"Look at his face, it's all red, he and Nibi-sensei must be together." a girl exclaimed. 'Who am I kidding, I'll rip them limb from limb, after I've tortured them until they are crying and begging for mercy.' A maniacal gleam was in Kyuubi's eye as he looked over his students. One of the more intelligent children looked to the door as he planned his escape from his crazy teacher.

Kyuubi was about to pounce on one of his students when the classroom door burst open. An anbu walked up to Kyuubi.

"The elders want to see you." the anbu said, his voice a monotone. 'Can they read my mind? I was just joking, I wasn't really going to hurt the children...much.' Another demon came in to take up teaching his class.

Kyuubi and the anbu teleported to the elder's office building. They walked in the building and Kyuubi knocked on the meeting room door. The door opened silently and Kyuubi walked in, leaving the anbu to wait outside.

"Ah, Kurama, good you're here." one of the elders said. Kyuubi bowed.

"What is it that you require of me Kaname-sama?" Kyuubi asked the elder.

"Kurama I have a mission for you. I want you to patrol the eastern border." Kaname said. Kyuubi was stunned, but nodded his head non-the less...after all you couldn't refuse the demon elders.

"Good, good. You start immediately." Kaname said. With a click of his fingers Kaname sent Kyuubi to the eastern boarder. Kyuubi reoriented himself after the abrupt transportation and sighed. "Well...this sucks." he muttered as he went to the base and started to prepare himself for his new mission.

4 Days later, October 10th:

Kushina POV:

Pain. I had been told that this would be painful, but I never imagined this. The searing pain as you're stretched beyond your limits. I looked down to see a crown of bloody blonde hair.

"You're doing great Kushina, I just need you to push twice more." the doctor said to me. I groaned and forced my aching body to push once more.

"Come on Kushina, just one more." I managed one more push before I collapsed. I heard the snap of scissors and sensed someone walk away. There was no crying as the doctor forced the sack that had held my baby out of my body. Once it was out I doubled over in pain. The pain was as bad or worse than the child birthing process had been.

"Shit!" the doctor said. "Nurse I need some help over here." I looked down to see the doctor covered in blood up to his elbows. Blood was flowing out of me like water from a faucet. I looked over to the nurse.

"How's my baby?" I asked. I heard a cry from my left and turned to see my angel. He had been cleaned of blood and was laying in a clear plastic crib. He looked over at me and I saw his features. His blonde hair was fluffed around his head in the shape of a halo and his inquisitive blue eyes, that were so much like his father's, stared at me, looking right into my soul. I felt my chest swell with happiness and my little angel smiled at me. I heard the door open behind me. I turned my head to see my husband talking to the nurse. His face was grim. He looked over my shoulder and his eyes hardened. The doctor was still trying to stop the bleeding. My baby was carried toward my husband, he sneered.

"Get that monster away from me." he said, his voice cold. I felt my blood freeze. 'No, why would he say that. My baby, our baby is an angel. Why, why...'

The world went black.

Normal POV:

With horror in her eyes and unanswered questions in her head, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Contains violence, strong language, gore, sexual content (in later chapters.), possible yoai/yuri and some twists on characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters. I do own this idea (maybe). **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Person in head talking"

'**Person in head thinking'**

Please review and tell me what you think.

_ Finally Revised: not much different but I'm revising and updating the third chapter. Hope to have a long update and get chapter 4 out soon. Enjoy!_

October10th**:**

Minato Namikaze looked at his dead wife with grief stricken eyes. He saw "it" out of the corner of his eye.

"Doctor. I want you to get rid of that THING." he said harshly. The doctor stared at him in shock.

"B...but Hokage-sama, he's just a baby." the doctor stuttered out. The Hokage glared.

"Just...get...rid...of...it." Minato bit out, pronouncing each word with a growl.

"What do you want me to do with him?" the doctor asked shakily. Minato gave him the "Are you stupid?" look.

"Use your imagination and figure something out." The doctor gulped.

"Right. I'll drop him down the bottomless pit then." The doctor went over and picked up the baby. He was about to walk out the door when Minato stopped him.

"I'm going with you." he said, the "to make sure that the deed is done." was left unsaid, but the doctor heard the implication anyway. The words made the doctor cringe. 'Damn. I'm really sorry kid, but I'm in a bind.' he thought, trying to convey his feelings to the child in his arms. Intelligent blue eyes stared up at him, a solemn expression adorning the child's face. The look was so unnatural that it made the doctor recoil in shock.

Minato and the doctor walked to the so-called bottomless pit, in silence. The doctor walked over to the edge of the pit. He gave the child one last look and mouthed, 'I'm sorry.", before dropping the child into the darkness below. Minato smiled eerily. 'My wife's murderer is dead.' There was sadistic glee twinkling in his dark blue eyes. "Come doctor, you have other patients to attend to." Minato said cheerily.

The doctor nodded. 'Please let the chakra casing that I put on that child hold. It will keep his body stable, so none of his bones should break; but I doubt that he will survive the impact. Please Kami watch over that poor child.' With one last glace to the pit, the doctor finished his prayer and followed his Hokage back into the village. No one but he and Minato would know what happened this day.

Kyuubi sighed. 'Damn patrol duty is boring. Not that I wish that anything bad would happen, but geez, something new would be nice.' In answer to his internal thoughts, he heard a slight whistling coming from above his head. Kyuubi looked up to see something falling toward him out of one of the portals to the human world. On instinct he put his arms out to catch the object.

Then he realized how fast the object was moving, so he used his yokai to catch and slow the velocity of the object. Once it was safely caught in the chakra basket that he had made, he slowly lowered the object into his arms, and saw for the first time what it was. 'A baby? A baby just fell from the sky. What the Fuck? This wasn't what I meant when I said that something new would be nice.'(yeah well that's what happens when you make an unspecific wish.) Kyuubi stared at the child in disbelief. The child's eyes opened, revealing endless expanses of blue. 'It survived a drop like that?' he thought while looking up at the hole in the sky. 'What the hell is this kid?'

The child blinked and then stared at Kyuubi expectantly.

"What?" he asked softly. The child just continued to stare at him. It was then that Kyuubi took notice of the child's size and the fact that he was naked.

"The hell? You can't be over three hours old. What happened to you kid?" Kyuubi asked, voicing his thoughts aloud. The child had that "I'm a baby...you expect me to answer you?" look on his face. Kyuubi frowned.

"Don't give me that look." The child blinked slowly and continued to stare at him.

"What do you want from me?" Kyuubi exclaimed. The child's stomach growled. Kyuubi blinked. "

"Oh...I guess I should get you some food." Kyuubi scratched his head.

"What do babies eat anyway? Milk, but can they drink regular milk? I guess I'll take you into town to find something you can eat." The baby just looked at him.

"Okay, okay I'm going." He teleported to the base and grabbed the radio.

"This is Kyuubi at the Eastern Border's base. I've got a bit of a situation here and I need a replacement for a little while." he reported over the radio. There was static and then someone replied.

"What's the situation?" There was a pause.

"Eheh, well you see...A baby fell out of the sky." Kyuubi said somewhat nervously. The line was silent.

"A baby? Fell from the sky? Do I need to have you mentally checked? Come on Kyuubi, I'm not stupid!" the person on the other end of the line screeched at Kyuubi.

"I know you're not stupid. I'm not trying to pull your leg or anything, I'm completely serious; a baby fell from the sky and I need some help because I don't know how to take care of a kid and he's hungry." Kyuubi explained, trying to calm the radioman. The radioman sighed. 'I'm not paid enough to do this job.' he thought to himself as he called Headquarters.

"Hey, someone needs to get to the Eastern Border's base, I think that Kyuubi finally went off his rocker." There was a brief pause.

"Alright, someone's on the way." Both lines hung up.

A jounin showed up at the base and proceeded inside with caution.

"Kyuubi-san, are you here?" the jounin asked quietly. There was a "Clang!" from the bedroom and Kyuubi came out.

"Oh good, you're here. Can you watch the base while I take the kid to get something to eat and talk to the council so I can figure out the kid's living arrangements?" Kyuubi asked the female jounin. She blinked.

"Where's the baby?" she asked cautiously. Kyuubi went back into the bedroom and came out with a naked blonde-haired baby. The jounin was shocked. 'There actually is a baby.' she thought to herself.

The baby let out a soft whimper. Kyuubi looked the jounin over.

"You wouldn't happen to be a wet nurse, would you?" he asked. The jounin cocked her head to the side.

"Umm...yeah." was her brilliant reply. Kyuubi shoved the baby into her arms.

"Good, then the food problem is solved." he muttered with a sigh of relief. That snapped the woman out of her stupor.

"What? Y...you can't be serious!" she exclaimed. Kyuubi tilted his head and stared at her.

"Why the hell would I joke about something like this?" he asked. The woman had no answer.

"Okay, while you're feeding him, I'm going to schedule a meeting with the Council of Elders." he said, making sure to talk slowly so that she understood everything. Her eye twitched, but before she could protest, he left her standing alone with the baby.

She looked down at the baby. His solemn and hungry eyes gazed back at her. She sighed and proceeded to breast-feed the infant resting in her arms. It took all of two minutes for her realize how young the child was. 'Dear Kami, what the hell happened to make someone abandon a three hour old child? Who could be this cruel?' she sat pondering this while the child ate the first meal in his admittedly short life.

Kyuubi managed to get Kaname's secretary on the radio.

"Yes, this is Kyuubi and I was wondering if I could make an appointment to see the council?" Kyuubi listened to the secretary's response.

"But you see I have a serious problem and I need the council to review it." Another few minutes of the secretary's chatter and Kyuubi was getting mad.

"Okay then! Call the other council member's secretaries! But I need an appointment as soon as possible!" he exasperatedly yelled. The line went dead.

"Well, Shit!" Kyuubi said, running a hand through his hair in irritation. He went back into the living area and found the jounin putting a rag on the child to serve as a makeshift diaper.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked. Kyuubi groaned.

"I don't know. I think that I have a possibility of getting an audience, but I have no guarantee. Thanks for helping with the kid by the way." Kyuubi said, sounding old beyond his years. The jounin nodded.

"No problem. It's not exactly something you get asked to do everyday, but it's not a problem. Besides I feel bad for the kid, you know? I mean, who in their right mind would abandon a three-hour-old child! It's absolutely horrible! If I ever figure out who this person is, I'm going to rip them a new one!" The longer the jounin talked the angrier her rant became. Kyuubi gave a sad sigh and nodded his head in agreement.

After about twenty minutes the blonde child feel asleep. Both adults took this time to rest up and wait for the conformation on the appointment with the elders. Two hours pasted before the call came in on the radio.

"Hello? Yes, this is he. Be there in an hour? Okay. Yes, thank you, bye." Kyuubi looked back at the jounin and gave her the thumbs up. She rolled her eyes. Kyuubi blinked, then felt his ears heat up in embarrassment.

"Umm...I hate to be rude, but I just realized that I don't know your name." Kyuubi said in a loud and embarrassed whisper. The jounin blinked.

"Oh, well my name is Ururu Rezoka." There was an awkward silence and then the sounds of moving fabric. The yawn and sigh that followed were signs that the baby was awake.

(Skip to the Meeting)

Kyuubi looked up at the Council of Elders, the baby resting in his arms.

"This is an interesting predicament." Rudiu said looking over the human child.

"Well, considering that he survived the drop down the portal and that he was saved by Kurama, I'd say that this child is meant to be here. Perhaps he will do great things here in Makai." Kaname mused aloud. Many of the council members nodded their heads.

"Well, the child needs a name if he's going to live here." Rudiu said.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi blurted out. The elders stared at him.

"What?" Kyuubi asked defensively.

"You're naming him after an ingredient in ramen?" Kaname asked incredilusly.

"So, I like ramen." Kyuubi said, pouting. Kaname sighed.

"Okay, so his first name is Naruto." The child opened his eyes and looked directly into Kaname's eyes. 'They're like endless pools that suck you in and never let you go. Like a maelstrom that has no end in sight.' Kaname thought to himself.

"Uzumaki." he whispered.

"His name from this day forth is Uzumaki Naruto." Kaname's voice echoed in the meeting room, leaving no room for argument.

"And I propose that Kurama takes care of the child." Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"But, Kaname-sama, I can't take care of a kid." Kyuubi protested. Kaname shook his head.

"Kurama you found the child, which means that you were destined to watch over and protect him. Besides he already has a bond with you." Kaname countered. Kyuubi stared in horror. Kaname rolled his eyes.

"You can have a nurse help you take care of him." Kyuubi gave a sigh of relief.

"This council meeting is adjourned." Kaname announced. Kyuubi left the office to start his new life, helping Naruto to learn and grow.

**Okay, so Kurama is Kyuubi's formal name, but only the counsil and some of the more old-school demons call him that. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Contains violence, strong language, gore, sexual content (in later chapters.), possible yoai/yuri and some twists on characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters. I do own this idea (maybe). **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Person in head talking"

'**Person in head thinking'**

Please review and tell me what you think.

Yay! A new chapter after forever! Thank Inari and Kami-sama for summer break. Though its not very long and I have an extended essay to write next week, but whatever. I'll try and get a few chapters out this summer to make for the horrible author that I have been.

_Finally Revised: not much different but I'm revising and updating the third chapter. Hope to have a long update and get chapter 4 out soon. Enjoy!_

October 11th

Kyuubi stared at the small blond child in the newly build crib. Blue eyes stared back at him looking bored. 'That can't be normal right?' Kyuubi thought to himself. He stood up and started cleaning up the room in his apartment that now belonged to the little bundle of "joy" that he was stuck with. Not really out of any obligation that he felt, but more so because the way that the kid stared at him was really creepy. 'And I thought demon children were bad.' Kyuubi sighed; it was starting to become a habit. After he finished tidying up the room he went and sat in his chair, once again looking at the child. 'How do I do this? I've never taken care of a baby before! Kami-sama why?' (Because you wanted something new. Blame the whole it being a kid thing on Inari and Susanoo.)

A knock at the front door shook Kyuubi from his feelings of self-pity and with one last glance to make sure that the brat was okay, he headed to answer the door. At the door he was greeted by the nurse that had been hired to help him take care of little Naruto. "My name is Ai." she said by way of introduction. She brushed past Kyuubi and entered the apartment. Her eyes scanned around quickly, accessing the environment that the child would live in. Seemingly satisfied at the clean surroundings, she turned toward Kyuubi. "Where is the child?" she asked. 'Nice to meet you too.' Kyuubi thought mentally frowning at the woman who had barged into his home. "He's down this way. Follow me." he said, leading her down one of the two hallways in the apartment toward what was now dubbed "Naruto's Room". Her low heels clacked as she followed closely behind Kyuubi toward the bedroom. When she entered she looked at the blond child in the crib. His sharp blue eyes quickly scanned her appearance and then settled his gaze on her face.

Ai blinked in surprise. "How old is he?" she asked as she slowly moved toward the abnormally quiet infant. "Well...he's about a day old I suppose. He kinda dropped out of nowhere and after my meeting with the council I took him to the clinic and they estimated that he had been born sometime earlier yesterday, probably about four o'clock yesterday afternoon by their guess." Kyuubi said scratching his cheek in nervousness. She turned to look at him in shock. "His mannerisms are of an infant several times his age. How peculiar." she muttered as she gently picked up the child. His eyes closed at her touch and he gave off an aura of being at peace with his surroundings. "Peculiar indeed." she muttered again as she rocked Naruto in her arms and hmmed the tune to an old lullaby.

The rest of the day passed with the nurse teaching Kyuubi about how to care for an infant. After Ai had gotten Naruto to fall asleep she and Kyuubi worked out a schedule of when she would visit and Ai had helped Kyuubi create a list of needed items that he would get the next day while she watched over Naruto. When Ai finally left Kyuubi let out a sigh. "This will be an interesting next few years." he muttered to his quiet home. After that he took a shower and went to bed.

The next few days were spent with Kyuubi learning more and more about parenting and Ai being more and more astounded with how intelligent Naruto was. It wasn't like he was talking or anything, but he paid more attention to things than most children his age and he seemed to be gaining recognition of who both she and Kyuubi were. She doubted that he had any words to really describe them, but he was hyper-aware of when either she or Kyuubi entered the room and he kept his focus on them, which was admittedly pretty odd. After about two weeks she took him in for a check-up and told one of the doctors about his hyper-awareness. The doctor looked him over and said that Naruto appeared to have more connections in the cortex of his brain than the average baby, but that it was nothing to worry about. "He's just paying attention to everything, like all babies do, just at a faster pace." the doctor said with a shrug. "It's neither good nor bad, just a part of who he is."

Ai took Naruto home and told Kyuubi who was relieved by the news. "Well, aren't you something, eh Naruto?" he asked looking at the baby fondly. Naruto blinked and reached out his hands toward Kyuubi, who leaned down slightly and took him from Ai's arms. Naruto rest his head against Kyuubi's shoulder and went to sleep. Ai smiled, glad that the two were getting along and Kyuubi felt warmth bubble in his chest. The kid was getting to him and he had grown attached. Using his shinobi training Kyuubi silently took Naruto to his room and laid him in the crib without jostling him. "Good night Naruto, sweet dreams." he whispered softly before exiting the room.

One month later:

Kyuubi smiled as he watched Naruto looking at the bright flashcards that Ai had brought with her. He seemed to enjoy all the bright colors, especially orange. Every time Ai pulled the orange card from her deck, he would smile brightly and gurgle. Ai and Kyuubi had started to collect toys for Naruto to play with. Since he was advancing somewhat quickly they wanted to be prepared in case he started to take an early interest in toys. Kyuubi had of course picked up toys of foxes to honor his heritage. Ai got toys of wolves in honor of her heritage. The room filled with the two opposing creatures was an interesting scene. However, Naruto seemed to like both types of animals and reached for both types equally. Despite the work that both adults had to go through in order to care for Naruto, he was a very pleasant baby. He only cried when it was absolutely necessary and he had a constant sleep pattern that let them sleep as well. Even though Kyuubi had been initially adverse to raising Naruto, he was glad that he had been forced to do so. Seeing him grow was somehow rewarding and he constantly felt the warm feeling in his chest grow as he observed and took part in Naruto's life. He knew one thing for certain about having Naruto round, it would never be boring.

Naruto's first birthday:

The months had passed and Naruto had learned to roll over, sit up with help, grab and throw things, give hugs, play peekaboo (which Kyuubi would never admit to playing, even under torture), sit up by himself, crawl, pull himself up, walk, and say basic words like 'dada, mama, fox (sounds like fwox), wolf (sounds like woof), hi, and bye'. It had taken awhile for Kyuubi to get used to the whole "daddy" thing. He had been so shocked to hear Naruto call him that, that he almost choked on his ramen when Naruto had first said the word. Kyuubi blamed Ai for it, because he had never referred to himself as "daddy" before and Ai was the only one who could have taught him that. But he had slowly come to terms with it and was excited to celebrate his "son's" first birthday.

He was inviting a few of his friends who had families of their own so that Naruto could see other children and so that none of his friends without kids would feel awkward. Ai was bringing some of her friends from the hospital who worked in pediatrics. They had spent the day before setting everything up so that Naruto would have a fantastic first birthday. At noon the guests started to arrive and Ai was finishing getting Naruto ready for his party.

Naruto POV:

Mama is making me wear "cute birthday clothes"...they no feel good. She pick me up and take me to the big room that we use to play. Lots big people there. Some small people. They stare at me. There are colored strings hanging all around the room. I like the orange ones. There are circle things in the air too. Daddy come and take me from mama. He smile at me and says that I "look like a big boy". Not sure if I like what he said or not, but he smile at me so I happy.

He carry me to the room that we eat in and I get put in my "special" chair. Daddy goes to the cold box and brings back a white square thing with hills on it that have tracks. They go all around the square thing. It also has orange lines on it, I think Daddy said that it was "writing" once. In the middle of the square is a blue stick with orange and yellow at the top. He puts the square in front of me. All the people sing a song to me. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Naruto. Happy birthday to you." Then Daddy tells me "Blow out the candle." I look at him. What does that mean? Daddy makes his face big and says "Breathe in." and then he makes his face small again and says "Blow out." I try to do what he did by making my face big like when I have to cry, then I make it small again by letting the air out. He nods and smiles at me. Then he turns my head to the blue stick. "Now blow out the candle" he says. I do as he showed me and the yellow and orange at the top of the blue stick goes away. All the people clap and smile at me.

"Lets have cake" my Daddy says and takes the square from me. He puts a piece in front of me and motions for me to eat it. I put some in my mouth. Its really good! I finish off the "cake" and look up at my Daddy and my Mama who joined him. They smile and Mama wipes my face with a towel. Daddy picks me up and carries me to the "living" room. After people finished the "cake" they joined us. "Now its time to open presents." Daddy says happily. He moves me to a pile of colored boxes. One has black on it with pictures of other colored boxes with bows on it. Weird. Daddy helps me open one. Inside is a box with different shape holes and blocks to go with it. It looks like fun. Mama uses a pen and puts down "what I got and from whom". Daddy helps me with the rest of the "presents" and all of them look really fun! I want to play with them, but Daddy says that we "have to entertain the guests for a little while." Some of the other kids play with me and show me things about my toys while Daddy "entertains". We have fun. After long time people leave and I tired. Mama get me ready for bed and Daddy kiss me night. "Bye bye Daddy." I say and he smiles, waving at me as he leaves. I close me eyes and things go black.

Normal POV:

After Naruto was asleep Kyuubi and Ai cleaned up the house and put all the new toys away. Both talked about how well the party went and how happy Naruto seemed. "He was really quiet today though." Kyuubi commented looking to Ai for an answer. She shrugged. "Maybe it was because of all the people." Kyuubi nodded and sighed. "I wonder if we'll ever understand what he does." Ai stared at him. "Of course we will! He just needs a bigger vocabulary to express himself." she admonished. "I guess you're right." Kyuubi consented. Internally though he felt like Naruto was going to be one of those children that you just had to except and not expect to be able to understand. Soon after Ai went home and Kyuubi went to bed. It had been a fun day and he was looking forward to what new things would await him in the journey to raise Naruto.

**Hey. Tried to represent Naruto a bit more in this chapter. I know that he's a bit advanced, but it is necessary for the rest of the story. Had some more family moments in this chapter and there will be mayhem in the next. Look out for Chapter 4: Terrible Twos.**


End file.
